That he and I should be sitting so
by midlands-lass
Summary: More plotless Robson domesticus fluff, set in the spring, just after entry wounds. (ok, there's a vague plot, but it's not up to much) I don't own them etc. etc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: More _Robson Domesticus_ fluff - no plot, just a vague meander into their life now that they are shacked up together at Laura's. No Rumpy Pumpy but possible separate bonus M chapter at some point. Work in progress. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and feedback on my other story. I wish I had more time to write.**

It was 6.30 am on a spring morning and Laura Hobson awoke to the sound of a cup of strong English breakfast tea being placed onto the bedside table.

_Robbie Lewis, you insane wonderful man._

Who else did she know who would do this for her? She knew he sometimes woke early, a remnant habit from his working days, but to get up at this hour, just to make her a cup of tea and then breakfast was just plain ridiculous. This wasn't even one of her early starts, getting up at 4am didn't seem to faze him either. Even on a call out he would get up, bleary eyed and make her a quick cup of tea while she got her stuff together. She stirred herself, stretched and felt a pleasant ache in her body that only came from a good night's sleep.

After a few minutes she sat up and had a sip of her tea. She could hear Robbie's electric razor buzzing. Old habits again. It was a sound she hadn't been used to but now it was part of the morning routine. Even after several months of living together she was still getting used to sharing her space with another person, let alone him. There had been lots of things to adjust to for both of them, small quirks and habits that amused and mildly frustrated them both. There were also good things about sharing their new found life together. She was touched by this making her breakfast routine he'd insisted on after he'd retired. After he'd gone back to work he'd also kept it up on his days off.

Robbie looked at himself in the mirror in the en-suite as he ran the shaver over his emerging stubble. He felt well rested. He slept better these days. It was partly due to having a better sleeping routine, despite Laura's shift work and call outs. But it was mainly down to sleeping better because she was there beside him. These days when he woke, if he woke, in the night he would feel her beside him and that would be enough for him to drift contentedly back into slumber again. He liked to get up and make her a tea and then breakfast, it was the least he could do when she had to work so early. And anyway, what else would he do on his days off? He didn't want to stay in bed on his own until a more conventional hour, it was better to keep to her hours and spend the time with her rather than be asleep. He finished shaving and rinsed out the sink before heading back into the bedroom. He was already dressed in jeans and shirt and made his way to the window where he opened the curtains a little to let in the sunrise.

"Breakfast in 10, don't go back to sleep" he said to Laura as he turned from the window. He pulled her big toe through the duvet as he passed the end of the bed and she swore at him, through a sleepy indignant laugh.

"I saw you, snoozing off again"

"I wasn't!" she protested. It was true though. She had closed her eyes for a few seconds and sunk back into the pillow to enjoy a last feel of sleep. It was easy to do when you knew someone was about to make you breakfast.

She smiled and yawning shook her head at him as he disappeared out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. Time to get up. She could hear a colony of house sparrows in the gutters chirping and arguing and downstairs she heard the radio on and the sound of breakfast being made. The smile remained on her face as she threw off the duvet and got up.

Down in the kitchen Robbie made a pot of coffee and cut some bread for toast then cracked some eggs into a bowl. He whisked them briefly with a fork and added some salt and pepper. He poured himself a mug of coffee and looked out of the window. The sun was up and the sky was slowly brightening. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. There was a dew on the grass and the sky had a bit of mist to it, fading from a soft white to a pale pastel blue.

He put the toast on and put a pan on the cooker and turned on the gas. He'd got scrambled eggs down to a fine art; well, he'd managed to get them to how Laura liked them anyway. He melted a knob of butter in the pan and then checked the toast. All on schedule. He poured the eggs into the pan and started to stir.

He smiled to himself. He'd better get them just right or goldilocks would be on his case.

The first time he'd made scrambled eggs for her she'd eaten them but not before enquiring if he'd recently been to the East India Rubber Company, or if he'd ever thought of opening a ballast factory? He'd never really thought about scrambled eggs much and thought his were pretty good until she made them one day for breakfast and he realised what she meant about his being like rubber. He'd never had scrambled eggs like she made them – silky and hot and somewhere between a sauce and a bowl of savoury air. She'd shown him how to make them and these days, after much practice, he'd just about got it right. If she'd taken the mick with her comments for his initial rubbery offerings then she more than made up for it with her compliments for his later efforts. It was one of the things he adored about her – her candid honesty, even when it came down to a plate of scrambled eggs.

With the eggs just about ready he just had time to butter some toast. Then with another stir of the eggs he spooned them onto the toast and just on cue Laura appeared. She was freshly showered and wrapped in a toweling bathrobe. Her hair was damp and tousled around her face. Robbie sneaked a long look at her as she sat down at the table. How she could be so bloody attractive at such a mundane moment he wasn't sure.

"Mmm, this looks good" she said, tucking in to the eggs. Her robe fell open a little and Robbie took another sneaky look at her.

He smiled back at her. "Mmm, I'll say"

She caught him looking and saw on his face a look that she'd come to recognise and love – one of him openly admiring her just because he could.

"What?" she said narrowing her eyes at him and knowing full well what.

"Nothing, eat your eggs" and he smiled back at her before swigging from his coffee mug, still looking at her, with eyebrows raised, over the rim of the mug. She shook her head at him, pursing her lips. How she loved just the simple things between them – a look, a glance a smile. He could be an obstinate fool sometimes but at other times all he had to do was give her one of his looks and inside she would just melt. She kept her mock suspicious look on him but allowed a smile to permeate. He saw it and knew she knew he'd been admiring her. He winked at her and she shook her head at him, desperately trying to suppress a smile. He grinned and reached for the paper. How he loved these moments with her.

A short while later and Robbie cleared the plates from the table while Laura went to get ready for work.

Outside the sunlight started to pour into the garden and as he washed up the breakfast things Robbie heard the local blackbird singing from the chimney top. The weather forecast was on the radio and there was talk of clear warm weather for the next few days. The evenings were slowly getting longer, spring finally felt like it might be here.

15 minutes later and Laura was back downstairs ready for a day at work. The dishes were all done and draining and Robbie was finishing off a glass of orange juice at the table whilst reading the paper.

Laura put her jacket on and collected her keys and wallet from the counter top. She was almost ready to leave. Robbie stood up and took his glass to the sink then passed her her car keys that they kept in a bowl on top of the fridge.

"What are you up to today?" She asked as she took them from his hand

"Well, I thought I'd finish that bit of painting in the spare room this morning. And then I thought I'd pop out for lunch maybe"

"Mmm?"

"Yeah. There's this sexy little forensic pathologist I know who gets waylaid by her work and forgets to have a proper lunch, so I thought I'd meet her on her break and make sure she gets something to eat"

"Oh really? And when and where were you thinking of meeting this sexy little forensic pathologist?"

"Dunno when, although I'm sure she'll let me know when she's free. She's a bit bossy like that you see"

"Oi!" She gently thumped her knuckles into his ribs before putting her arms around him. His hands went to her waist and he pulled her in closer to him

"I know where we'll meet though" he said softly, looking down at her "We've got this special place on the river. It's where we had our first kiss" she looked back at him with a smile

"Sounds like you quite like her"

"I do. And I think she quite likes me too"

"She does"

He bent his head to kiss her, and she felt his freshly shaved skin on hers, as soft as his lips as they kissed hers. His mouth was sweet and tangy from the orange juice. The kiss was slow at first and then came close to something far too intense for the time of day. He pulled away, realising it could escalate quickly.

"Time for work, Doctor"

She smiled at him and nodded with a sigh.

"I'll let you know when I'm free for lunch, ok?"

"I'm sure you will" and he raised an eyebrow with a wry smile. His kissed her one more time and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

After Laura had gone, Robbie put away the breakfast dishes and then went out into the garden. It was cool, almost chilly in the shade but there was a verdant freshness in the air that had a bit of a spring warmth and fragrance to it.

Robbie breathed in. Spring had seemed a long time coming but it was certainly here now. How things had changed since less than a year ago. Wintertime used to seem so long and cold when he'd been on his own but it didn't seem so bad or so long now he was with Laura. Nothing seemed as bad he thought. He shook his head. It still took a bit of getting used to, just knowing they were together and he wasn't lonely anymore. And neither was she. She'd admitted that to him very early on after they'd got together. He'd guessed it before she'd said it to him but it was good to know she wanted to tell him. They'd shared a lot of other things like that since being together and it had brought them even closer.

Robbie took another deep breath of the fresh spring air. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft high-pitched whistle. Outside the door, just a few feet away the blackbird had come down from the chimney top and was waiting for his breakfast. Robbie had been feeding the birds in the garden all winter but he was particularly fond of the blackbird. Laura had teased him about it but she always got him a deluxe bag of bird food each time she did a shop.

"Come on then" said Robbie to the blackbird. He threw a handful of bird food down from the jar he kept by the door and the bird began to peck hungrily at the seeds. A couple of house sparrows joined the blackbird, their wings whirring as they flitted about the flagstones. Robbie watched for a minute then slowly closed the door so as not to startle the birds while they ate.

It was still early in the morning and there was plenty of time for doing jobs around the house before lunch. After he retired, Robbie had taken on lots of household chores. It filled his time and stopped him rattling around the house doing not much. That was a good enough reason alone but he also enjoyed how it had ingratiated him to Laura. _My house husband_ she had called him when one day she came home and he was doing the washing. These days he had less time off but he still tried to do the odd household job when he could. Just like getting up early, it made for more free time with Laura. He still seemed to have more time spare than Laura in between the consultancy work. Although the weekend beckoned and Robbie was glad of a bit of time off he was also glad to be back at work. He still felt bad about not telling Laura when he'd made the snap decision to return to work. He realised now he'd upset her but there was something about their working dynamic that seemed to have smoothed over any rift between them. In truth they were both happier now he was back working although it had taken a bit of time and coaxing to convince Laura. For now though, there was a balance between work and leisure that filled his heart and mind with both contentment and activity.

After feeding the birds Robbie went upstairs and into the spare room to finish off the bit of painting that needed doing there. It wasn't a large room but there was space for a double bed and a single bed for when his daughter and other family came to stay. It had been Laura's idea to repaint it and make it a bit more welcoming. She'd bought new bed linens and curtains and he'd been more than happy to paint it with her choice of colours. There was just a small alcove to finish and then some pictures to put up.

He looked down at the collection of framed pictures leaning against the wall. When he'd moved in Laura had been through some of his old photos. She'd had framed some old black and white prints of his grandparents in front of their old farmhouse in Northumbria. He bent down and looked through the pictures. She'd done it in secret and surprised him with them not long after he'd started painting the room. He'd been touched by what she'd done. He felt like he could never have thought of such a lovely gift in a million years. She was like that – thoughtful in ways he felt he could never be. It seemed to him that she not only looked out for him and his feelings but would do things for him that he'd not realised he needed. Despite this devotion from her, he was often on the receiving end of the occasional Hobson bollocking. She could be pretty harsh sometimes but even when she was upset with him it usually came down to something to do with him and his wellbeing. She was very much a "rip the plaster off" type of person. _She_ _keeps_ _me_ _in_ _line_ he thought with a smile to himself.

When he'd moved in Laura had insisted on him putting up family photos alongside hers. It had humbled him how much she was willing to accept everything about him, including a past that had been so happy and fulfilling before Val had died. He'd asked if she was sure it was ok. _Why_ _on_ _earth_ _wouldn't_ _it_ _be?_ she'd said. Shaking her head incredulously. There was a photo of him and Val and the kids taken years ago that he put up alongside Laura's family photos that she had on the wall in the upstairs hallway. It wasn't something he looked at regularly, but it was there, just like his past was always there. His daughter had also appreciated it being in his new home and Robbie knew she'd been touched that it had been Laura who had suggested it should go on the wall.

There was also another picture that Laura had framed. It was a painting his grandson had done after he'd been to visit with Lyn and her partner. Lyn had posted it to Laura, along with a note thanking her for a book that Laura had bought Jack. Robbie was deeply moved by the exchange and that the affection that Laura had for his family was reciprocated with just as much love and respect. The painting was of two figures, under a strip of blue sky and a sun. Underneath the picture Jack had written in his best handwriting _Grandad_ _and_ _Laura_. Robbie smiled fondly at both his grandson's drawing and at the fact that Laura had gone to the trouble to get it framed. He'd told Lyn about it and she'd also been touched by the gesture.

Robbie sighed. Not for the first time he found himself thinking how life could be so strange. He was so happy now -as happy as he'd expected to be if Val had been alive. It was all so different, of course, but the quality of the happiness was still as pure with Laura as it had been with Val just a very different set of circumstances brought about by so much anguish. It was all so odd how things could turn out. He sighed again, but with a smile and started on the painting.

Later on, with the painting and other odd jobs finished, Robbie strolled along the river to meet Laura. The sky was a flawless blue and the weather forecast had been correct - it was getting close to feeling like a summer's day.

He saw the bridge where they'd arranged to meet in the distance and smiled to himself. He thought of their first kiss as he always did when he was near there.

It had been last midsummer. He'd taken Laura out for drinks one night to celebrate his recent Birthday. That was the premise, but he'd just wanted an excuse to ask her out. She'd insisted on treating to him drinks at The Randolph and he'd cheekily asked for an expensive brandy, telling her you only turned 35 once. She'd laughed and made a remark about old dogs and years.

That was also the night he'd told her that he was ready to move on, from Val. He'd not exactly said those words, but the intention was clear. He'd wondered about maybe kissing her that night. He'd wanted to but he was enjoying the simple fact that he'd told her in a roundabout way that he wanted something more than just friendship. He wondered after he'd told her this that she might make the first move but as she'd told him later, she wanted it to be him to do it, despite how much she'd wanted to. He was glad of her sensitivity. That tender solicitous care she had for him had been one of the things that had made him realise how much she meant to him.

The feeling that he was ready to move on had been one at the back of his mind for months if not years and it had been his growing feelings for Laura that had spurred it on despite part of him holding himself back. When he'd finally allowed himself to acknowledge that he wanted to ask Laura out and maybe start something that might possibly go far beyond their friendship he'd faced a new dilemma. One of telling his daughter. This fear was there despite the fact that Lyn had often encouraged him to go out more and socialise and maybe meet someone. He'd always stoically told her he wasn't ready.

Even with all this in mind he'd been relieved when Lyn had been positive about it all. She'd told him it was like starting a new chapter. She also told him she had been hoping to have this conversation with him and that when the time came for him to think about moving on she had hoped it might be with Laura. He'd been shocked, pleased and emotional at her words, all at the same time. Lyn knew how much her father cared for Laura and in the past she'd always been pleased to discover they'd been for drinks or a meal together, even just as friends. She'd even encouraged him to ask her out but each time she'd gently suggested it Robbie had dismissed it out of hand. At the back of his mind, however, he knew it was what he wanted. Not just to be with someone, but to be with Laura.

Before they'd had drinks that night they'd been working closely on a case for a few days and he'd taken the opportunity to spend time with her. It hadn't purely been work related. They'd had lunches and met for coffees while discussing the case and as his confidence grew he felt like a young man again. He was emboldened by his attraction to her and by her responsiveness to his attentions. He'd held her hand and she'd not resisted. He could sense she had been taken by surprise at first but her hand slipped sweetly into his as he took hold of it.

That day on the bridge they'd shared a joke and she'd put her arms around him, under his jacket. Her hands just being there had signaled to him that she wanted to be near him and he felt a slight caress from her fingers. He finally decided to go for it, heart thumping, and he'd leant in to kiss her. He saw straight away that she moved to meet his kiss. He remembered it now, that feeling he'd had as their lips met, gently and without hesitation. It had only been a soft touch of the lips at first but it had lingered with such a promise of more to come.

When he'd looked down at her after that first simple kiss she'd looked back up at him, smiling, her hands gently caressing his back under his jacket.

Blushing slightly, she'd spoken first.

"I've wanted you to do that for such a long time"

"I've wanted to do it for a long time. It's just taken me a while to get here"

"Well you're here now. Do it again" and she'd reached up to him and they kissed again. This second kiss was more intense, open and searching and fulfilling the promise of the first. It left them slightly breathless and smiling. They were both now blushing a little. His hands had found her hips and lower back and it felt so good to feel her and touch her, to have her close to him and finally kiss her and have her kiss him back.

He thought of all this as he walked and had just arrived at the bridge when he heard his phone chime.

_Really sorry can't do lunch -too much to do. Home at usual time. X_

He sighed. He was used to it by now but he'd been looking forward to seeing Laura for lunch and besides he wanted her to have a proper break. He looked at his watch. He may as well head into town anyway and get some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie ambled along the streets going at a slow pace so that the tourists and students flowed around him like a stream. It was good to walk in the warm air despite the crowds. He felt relaxed.

He wandered for a while with no particular aim of destination but then ended up on Broad Street and managed to find a table at one of the cafes where he ordered a sandwich and a cup of tea.

Afterwards he made his way through the crowds again and passed through the artisan market that was often there. He had a look as he went past the stalls. He knew it as a craft fair but these days it seemed it was trendy for everyone to call it an artisan market. He knew Laura liked to shop here sometimes to buy unusual gifts and sometimes things for the house. She liked the odd ceramic bowl or vase, things that were decorative and useful and one off items. He wasn't on the look out for anything but as he wandered about he passed a silversmith's stall and something caught his eye. The girl on the stall saw him looking.

"That's solid gold, 18 carat and it's hallmarked." She said smiling at him.

"It's very unusual" said Robbie taking a closer look

"It's a one off, I only made one"

"It's an interesting thing to make, what's the significance?"

"It's about enjoying the little things in life that make you happy"

Robbie nodded, smiling at the girl. He reached into his pocket for his wallet

"I'll take it" he said.

It wasn't anywhere near to Laura's birthday or Christmas, and Valentine's Day was long gone but something made him want to buy it for her. He paid the girl and she wrapped the box up in some decorative paper.

The sun was still hot and fierce in the south western sky despite the advancing afternoon. The sky was a beautiful turquoise and seemed to shine as if it had been polished by the sunlight. A few clouds dotted the blue. It was a glorious day.

Robbie checked his watch; there was still a bit of the afternoon left. The pubs and bars were already filling up and people were spilling out onto the streets and the pavements and enjoying drinks out in the sunshine. Robbie reached for his phone. Maybe he could salvage some of the day for Laura. He stubbed out a message to her with his index finger.

_How's it going? Did you have time to eat lunch?_

A few moments passed and she replied.

_Yes I had a salad thanks for enquiring!_

He typed another message then pressed send and then waited a few minutes to see if she would reply again. There was no answer so he headed off towards the river. All the wandering about had made him thirsty. Time for a pint.

Robbie made his way down to the waterside. Every now and again rowers would glide by as if without effort. In the river islands, water birds were busy about their business, waddling and poking about in the reeds. He loved to be by the river, it always gave him a sense of peace. Over his long time living in Oxford he had spent many hours by the river bank, sometimes with a heavy sadness, other times with pure simple joy, but always he saw that the endless gentle flow of the water was always unchanged, despite how he was feeling. He looked out across the glittering surface of the water, sparkling in the fresh sunshine of spring. Above him, in the sky the swallows had arrived and he could hear them chattering as they skimmed the surface of the river. Soon the swifts would arrive to the university tower and their screams above the city would mean summer was really on its way.

In the lab Laura was just finishing up. Her afternoon had been hectic supervising a research student. She found it rewarding but it was intense. She liked to push and challenge her students. This gave her a somewhat intimidating reputation but in a way which made her students want to prove themselves to her and ultimately themselves. A place in Dr Hobson's lab was highly sought after and could add the gilt to a student's CV. The last few hours had been extra busy but at least there had been no call outs that would have put a kibosh on the weekend. Her shift ended and her desk was clear and she was free now for the coming weekend. She put her hands behind her head and stretched her arms. She was hungry and she thought back to the morning and Robbie's words about her forgetting lunch. He was right, she did get waylaid by her work. She'd told him she had a salad but it was actually only an apple and a banana. She had always been like this, even going back to doing her degree she had a tendency to get engrossed in her work; it was nothing new but these days it felt good to have someone worry about her. It felt good to have him worry about her. She would tell him he was fussing but secretly she loved that he cared about such things. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulling it out she saw the message from Robbie.

_Salad not_ _enough for a working girl. If you'll be finished at a decent time I'll treat us to a slap up tea_

She tapped a reply.

_Yes please. I'm nearly done are you still in town?_

A reply pinged back within a few minutes which for Robbie was lightning fast.

_Yes. Meet me at our other place on the river. Let me know when you're on your way. _

Robbie took a long satisfied drink from his pint. Good, he thought. Things were going to work out nicely. He drained his glass and then headed off to the spot on the river where he would meet Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**This story has descended into pure romantic nonsensical plotless Robson fluff – I'm sorry. I had hoped to incorporate a bit of a plot but alas there is no plot other than it's got a beginning middle and an end. The next story I write might have a bit more substance to it, I hope you'll all bear with me until then and thanks for reading this far.**

Back in the lab Laura smiled when she saw where they were going to meet. After his second text she wondered if he had their favourite Italian restaurant in mind or maybe an Indian but when she saw his third message she knew exactly what he had planned for a _slap up dinner_ or _tea_ as he often called it.

After 20 minutes she texted him to tell him she was on her way.

The air was warm and sweet with blossom and fresh spring leaves as Laura walked through the busy Oxford streets, heading towards the river. She felt elated to be out in the spring afternoon, free for the next couple of days and knowing she was meeting him made her feel even better. _Must be love_ she teased herself. She was still in secret wonder at their relationship and the very fact they were together. She had wanted, _needed _to be with someone, to be with _him_ for so long that now she was she was still riding high on it all. God knows he drove her mad sometimes, and she knew she did the same to him, maybe not as often, but there was no denying how happy she was with him. She knew the feeling would probably tail off eventually but for now she was just happy to be happy.

Laura loved to meet Robbie in town. She still got butterflies inside when she saw him. This feeling was elevated furthur because she knew he was happy too. He was restored back to himself. She remembered what he was like when she'd first met him, all those years ago when the only way to describe him would have been cheerful and easygoing. Of course, she'd not been in love with him then, but she remembered oh so well what he'd been like back in those days. Grief had shattered him, but time had pieced most of him back together and perhaps it had also happened with a little bit of help from her. There wasn't any arrogance in this thought, only a recognition that a big change had come just before they had got together and that such a shift in him had continued and strengthened when their relationship blossomed. As she joined the riverside path she saw him, from a distance, on the bench, his arm across the back of the seat, looking relaxed as he gazed out onto the river. He was looking good. When he'd started back at work she'd gently forced him on a clothes shopping trip. His work suits were still up to par but she'd pointed him in the direction of some smarter jeans and shirts to wear off duty. He'd moaned and grumbled about it but secretly enjoyed her picking out stuff for him. He loved being looked out for, to have someone actually care about the seemingly small mundane things.

On the bench, Robbie stretched his legs out. He felt relaxed after his pint and at the thought that a long weekend with Laura was beckoning. He had the top couple of buttons on his shirt open and the sleeves rolled up to enjoy the feel of the warmth of the sun and the fresh air. He looked down the river path and in the distance saw Laura making her way. She walked at her usual fast pace and was soon at the bench in front of him. The scent of cherry blossom was in the air and a warm breeze caught her hair. The sun was on her face and he thought, not for the first time that day, how beautiful she looked.

"Hello" she said brightly and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Hello" he replied giving her a long look and a smile. "Hungry?" He asked

"Yes"

"You coming with me or are you going to keep the bench warm?"

"I'll come with you"

"Come on then, Doctor Hobson" and he stood up and took her hand.

He loved to call her by her title. For a start it came naturally after all the years they'd worked together. He felt that not only did she deserve to be recognised for her talents and hard work but he liked to say it as a tribute to all the times he had called her that in the past when he'd worked alongside her but wanted so much more.

And here she was, alongside him now with her hand in his as they walked together by the river.

They chatted as they strolled, he asked about her day and she lamented, not without expletives, about why she had missed lunch. She asked him about his day. He told her he'd finished painting the room and that he'd done the washing. He didn't tell her about the gift he'd bought. He was waiting to give it to her later. He squeezed her hand gently as they neared the chip shop.

"So, what's it going to be? Haddock or cod?"

"You know it's _always_ haddock, Robbie!"

He grinned at her consternation. He knew her first choice was haddock but he always asked her what she wanted.

Robbie ordered the haddock for Laura and a large cod and chips for himself. There was no point ordering chips for Laura as he knew she'd not eat a full helping and anyway she would steal a few of his like she always did.

The chippy was busy, students and tourists were queuing and waiting for the freshly fried fish and there was a sense of anticipation in the air along with loud chatter and a music station on the radio behind the counter.

While they waited for the fish Robbie felt in his pocket for the little box and smiled. The Beatles _Here comes the Sun_ was playing on the radio. Laura looked up at him while they waited and they both realised they were still holding hands. He gazed down at her, acutely aware of how much he adored her. She smiled at him as the song played out, he said nothing but smiled back at her. The fish was soon ready and the man behind the counter wrapped their meals up in paper. Robbie paid and then took a couple of the wooden chip forks off the counter and handed them to Laura.

"Come on, little darlin'" he said, winking at her and they headed back towards the river.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the bench by the river Laura felt her blood sugar restored after her fish. She occasionally reached over and ate a few of Robbie's chips while he finished his cod. The beautiful weather relaxed her further and she could feel the warmth of Robbie's leg against hers while they sat together. It was a good feeling. So many times they had shared fish and chips either by the river or in the streets after a late night working on a case. She remembered the day when they'd got together and she'd met him at the pub after work and Hathaway and Innocent had seen them kiss. She remembered being horrendously embarrassed but it was tempered with the knowledge that Robbie had known they were there and had kissed her back despite it. At this she'd felt elated, in spite of her burning cheeks. After an initially awkward hour they'd left and they'd had fish and chips that evening too, on the same bench they were sitting on now.

Robbie finished his fish and chips. He loved to eat them outdoors, from the paper, it was a simple meal that he always enjoyed. And he loved sharing it with Laura. It had become a bit of a tradition for them. They'd spent many a time chatting over a bag of chips or a fish if they needed something more substantial. They'd talked and shared emotions and thoughts together, over the years. Their friendship and then their love had grown, quietly over all those late suppers. Robbie ate a last chip then he gathered up the wrappers and put them in the bin a few meters away before wiping his hands on a scratchy chip shop serviette which he then dropped into the bin. He reached into his pocket. Now was a good time to give her the present he'd bought.

He looked at her she was gazing out into the water looking relaxed. She turned to look at him as he returned to the bench. He was just about to take the gift out of his pocket when Laura's phone rang. She took it out of her bag and upon seeing the caller ID pulled a furiously irritated face. Robbie winced. He wouldn't want to be whoever was on the other end of the line. Laura answered but was surprisingly calm. It was one of her students and Robbie could tell that after an initial interrogation from Laura the reason behind the call was not really a big deal but much was discussed about efficiency and targets. Poor Laura he thought as he half listened in, her job was so much more than just investigating the dead, she had the stress of management and budget issues in the lab.

The conversation went on for a while. The moment was lost. The present would have to wait.

Eventually, with the call finished, they made their way up from the riverside and on to Magdalin Bridge. It was busy and hot and noisy but they looked out for a while onto the river below, both watching it flow and letting a cool breeze surpass the noise and pollution behind them. Robbie took Laura's hand again as a band of students passed over the bridge, close by them. The students were dressed in elaborate costumes and fancy dress presumably for a ball, there were centipedes, butterflies, grasshoppers, elves, fireflies and a goblin to name but a few. The assemblage swept past Laura and Robbie with an air of abandon only afforded by the young. Robbie and Laura watched as they passed, pushed to the wall of the bridge.

"Do you want to go and join them? Recapture some of your youth?" Robbie asked Laura with a smile.

"No thanks, I'm quite happy as I am right now" and she smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. He raised an eyebrow and smiled back at her.

"Come on then, Dr Hobson, let's go home"


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, as the sun set they sat out in the garden with a bottle of wine. The air was still warm and there was a delicious scent of blossom and fresh green leaves. From the lawn there was a cool almost pleasant dewy scent. A few bees were still buzzing about and visited the flowers that had opened in the warmth of the day. Robbie looked over at Laura. She looked a little tired but relaxed. He knew she'd had a busy week but thankfully she wasn't on callout over the weekend.

Over their wine they chatted about work and Robbie listened as Laura debriefed about her week. He had come to realise it was important for her to do this, it helped her relax for her time off and since they'd started living together she'd come to rely on it and to let him be a sounding board. Robbie loved just to chat with her, about anything. He could do it for hours. He'd missed it, talking and chatting about everything and nothing. For Laura It was one of those things that had made her realise how singular she'd become. She'd done what she had to on her own but now she had Robbie to talk to she came to see how much she had cocooned herself in her own thoughts. The role of listener had been reversed and now the support they had for each other had settled at a perfect balance.

The sun finally dipped below the rooftop and a calm dusk started to descend upon the garden.

"I'm going to go and shower" Said Laura, with a contented sigh, draining the last drop of her wine.

"Ok love" Robbie stretched his legs out and took a drink of his wine. He watched her go into the house then saw the lights come on upstairs. He looked up onto the rooftop. The blackbird was performing again on the chimney pot. Robbie wondered if he'd been there since the morning. He smiled. It must take stamina to sing like that all day. Robbie sat for a while longer and gradually the last flush of daylight vanished and night took over. Robbie saw a bat flitting about and then above the house the moon rose, gliding imperceptibly into the night sky. A few moths, encouraged by the warm weather flipped about by the lighted windows.

Robbie took a deep breath of the fresh night air and finished the last of his wine. He looked up at the sky that was darkening into a steady deep endless rich blue. Stars, like small delicate flowers began to appear above. The blackbird was still singing but had moved somewhere lower, perhaps to the cherry tree at the end of the road, he seemed to like it there too, as well as on their chimney top.

With his drink finished and with cooler air now in the garden Robbie made his way back into the house. Laura had come back down into the kitchen after her shower and was neatly wrapped up in her bath robe, looking just as alluring, if not more so as she had done that morning.

Robbie put his glass down on the table and then shut the door behind him and locked it.

He went up to her. She was at the sink filling the kettle. He put his arms around her and pulled her back against him drawing her to him. His mouth was close to her ear and he mussed his nose into her hair, smelling her skin and feeling its fresh softness against his face.

"How do you manage to do it?" he said.

"Do what?"

"This. Look unbelievably sexy at inopportune moments"

"Is this an inopportune moment?"

"I'd say filling the kettle at the kitchen sink is inopportune, yes" he snuck a hand into her robe.

She smiled and found herself taking a sharp intake of breath as his hand gently made its way beneath her robe.

"Robbie it's late" she murmured "we should go to bed"

"Funny, that's exactly what I was just thinking"

"I was about to make a chamomile tea"

His lips kissed her neck and under her robe his hand continued its gentle and promising caress. He spoke quietly into her ear, with a low voice that sent a shiver of pleasure through her.

"Well, you make your tea, I'll lock up and turn off the lights, and I'll see you upstairs"

And he kissed her neck again before retrieving his hands from under her robe.

He went and left her, cheeks flushed slightly, to finish filling the kettle and make a tea.

She often had a chamomile tea in the evening. Robbie hated the stuff but she found it soothing late at night, especially after a hectic day. During the day she wouldn't touch it and stuck to a strong builders' tea or a fresh coffee. She made the tea but smiling to herself knew she might not end up drinking it.

Laura waited a few minutes for the infusion to steep and then took out the tea bag, dropped it in the bin and then made her way upstairs. In the bedroom Robbie was in the en-suite. He'd just cleaned his teeth and he heard Laura come into the room. He watched her set her tea down on her side of the bed then crept up behind her.

"Come here you" and he wrapped his arms around her again

"Robbie! what's got into you tonight!?"

"I think it must be the fish and chips" he nuzzled his lips onto her neck again. "Or maybe the nice weather" His hands found their way into her robe "Or maybe, it's just you" he said with a smile as he continued to kiss her.

"Can I get into the bathroom first for a couple of minutes do you think?" She said this even though his hands were under her robe and doing their own persuading. His kisses made their way up her neck and onto her cheek and she turned her head to look at him. "Any chance you can wait for a minute, maybe? so I can at least clean my teeth?" She said, eyebrows raised with a questioning smile. His hands continued their exploration.

"I'm not stopping you" he replied with a smirk

"Robbie!" She wriggled out from under his hands and gave him one of her looks

_You sod_

He chuckled as she went into the bathroom.

In the en-suite Laura looked at herself in the mirror. She caught herself still smiling. The smile broke into a grin and she shook her head at herself. And at Robbie. Still fresh from her recent shower she quickly cleaned her teeth and then went back into the bedroom.

Robbie was stretched out on the bed still fully clothed, arms behind his head and elbows bent

"Aren't you getting undressed ?" She asked

"Well, I know what you're like with your efficiency drives and stuff, so I thought I'd wait and let you do it"

She was just about to deliver a clever retort when she saw something on the pillow on her side of the bed.

_That's shut you up_ thought Robbie.

"Robbie? What's that?"

"I'd say it looks like a gift"

"For me?"

"Well I don't know who else it could be for" He watched her as she picked up the box.

"A present? Why?" She asked

"No reason, I just, well I saw it earlier and just had to get it" he smiled at her, she looked back at him, surprised. "It made me think of you, well, us really."

With a slight amused and curious frown on her face Laura took off the wrapping paper to reveal the small rectangular box. Robbie watched as she took the lid off and looked inside.

It wasn't what she had expected.

She hadn't known what to expect but she thought it might be earrings given that the box was small and clearly for jewellery.

It wasn't earrings.

Inside the box, suspended from a fine and delicate cord-like silver chain was a tiny, golden chip fork.

It was no bigger than three quarters of an inch and beautifully and perfectly crafted. It was a tiny gold replica of what they'd used to eat their fish and chips earlier. It glinted as Laura took it between her thumb and forefinger. A smile started to beam across her face. There was no mistaking it for anything other than a chip fork.

"Robbie, it's. . . wonderful."

"You like it?"

"It's . . . so small and perfect!"

"Yeah, well I told you it made me think of you" She was so busy looking at the necklace she either didn't hear or ignored his affectionate tease. He smiled and watched her face closely and saw to his joy that she was enamoured by the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it. It spoke to me, I had to get it. Here." He got up off the bed and took the box from her and took the necklace out. He reached and put the chain around her neck. He fastened the catch, his hand lingering to savour the feel of the softness of her skin on the back of her neck. She looked down at the tiny gold chip fork.

"Thank you" She said smiling. She knew why he had bought it. Her smile broke into a grin.

Robbie beamed back at her and looked down at the necklace. It sat sweetly round her neck.

He gently picked up the gold chip fork between his thumb and finger.

"It looks pretty on you" He said, softly "It's small, made of precious stuff, perfectly formed and it's a one off. I told you -Just like you "

He looked down at her she was blushing and smiling back at him, aware she was going pink which made her colour and smile even more and her eyes flitted between his. He had a knack of making her blush. He could turn her pale Ivory cheeks to a luminous rose within seconds. In the lab, out in the field, in court in front of the sternest judge she retained her composure, but it only took a few sweet words from Robbie to make her flush like a flare. He would say things that from someone else might have sounded trite but from him she knew they were from the heart and true to him and it was that notion that got her heart racing each time.

"Robbie" she said through a smile, half annoyed and half loving that he could do this to her.

He grinned back at her, knowing full well he'd made her blush. He leant in again to kiss her, slowly, and pulled her body close to his.

"Don't you want to drink your tea?" He said between kisses

"It can wait" she said catching her breath as she kissed him back. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Afterwards they lay together, chatting and holding each other close as they usually did if they didn't have to sleep for work the next morning. It was another simple pleasure they both loved – the emotional closeness they shared after being together.

"So where was the necklace from?" Laura asked, her head was on Robbie's shoulder and her arm was draped lazily over his chest, her fingers gently and idly caressing him.

"I got it from that craft fair in Broad Street"

"You mean the artisan market?" He could feel her frown and knew she wore one of her irritated looks.

"No, the craft fair" and he smiled to himself. Sometimes he loved to wind her up and sometimes it was just too easy.

"They don't call it that anymore Robbie, we've been through this, it's an _artisan market_. Come on, keep up with the program, you can't stay stuck in the '70's and '80's all the time. Why don't you dig out your flares while you're at it?"

"Oh right, yes, artisan." He said softly through a smirk. "Well anyway I'm glad you like it"

Against his chest, he felt Laura's amused irritation turn to a smile

"I do, I love it. Thank you. It was a lovely surprise" She frowned "I'm not missing anything am I? I mean it's not my birthday"

"I know, but when I saw it, and when the girl who made it said it was a one off I wanted you to have it. It's a thank you I suppose, for everything you've done for me, Y'know, like the pictures in the spare room, and just generally"

He sighed. "I know I can be a bit rubbish at stuff like that. I 'm not always the most thoughtful. I know I messed up when I went back to work and didn't tell you."

Robbie looked down at Laura. She propped herself up on one elbow and regarded him with an incredulous look on her face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She said, shaking her head with an indignant smirk. "You're not thoughtful? Are you insane? Who makes me tea and _then_ breakfast in the morning? Who worries about me eating lunch when I'm at work? Who buys me presents that can only be about us?" She didn't mention the returning to work incident. They'd already reconciled over that and Laura had long grown out of holding a grudge, especially with Robbie.

He looked back at her with a shy smile and a soft laugh. He hadn't really thought of those things like that.

On his chest, Laura's hand went where it often found itself, over his heart.

"Robbie. You idiot. No hang on, what is it you like to say up north? _You daft apeth_? "

"Well, not exactly that, the north's a big place y'know, in Newcastle. . ."

She grinned. It was her turn to tease him. She kissed him as he tried to finish his sentence. He soon gave up.

She pulled away from his lips and he gazed back at her. Through the open window the night outside was cool and green and in the fragrant darkness of the bedroom she seemed to shine. He took her hand in his and they laced their fingers together.

"I'm so glad you like it" He said softly. "It was a bit of an impulse buy and it's a bit of an odd thing to have round your neck I suppose, but it just made me think of all those chips we've shared in the past. Maybe we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for fish and chips"

Laura smiled at him. She thought to herself that what he'd said was possibly the truest and most unromantically-romantic thing anyone had said to her.

"You might just be right" She said, her eyes sparkling in the soft darkness.

"Here's to fish and chips" he said, and he leant in to kiss her, smiling as his lips lingering on hers.

"To fish and chips" she said and she kissed him back again before they both settled into a peaceful quiet in the darkness of the room.

Robbie soon dropped off to sleep. Laura lay awake for a while and heard the sound of a fox barking outside the window. She stretched her legs a little and next to her Robbie, snoring softly, stirred in his sleep at the movement. _Out for the count._ She smiled. The chamomile tea had gone cold as she knew it would do. Laura looked at Robbie and wondered how it was that her life had changed so much and yet stayed the same since less than a year before. It had always been in her mind that it was he who had needed someone in his life, that he was the lonely one. But she had been just as much adrift in a sea of loneliness. Somehow they'd found a safe haven together.

She sighed. She knew more than anybody that life was a brief spark in the endless ongoing nothingness of the universe. She looked at Robbie again. At least she had another spark with her right now. She snuck up closer and rested her head against him and gently placed her hand over his chest. He stirred slightly and in his sleep placed his hand over hers. _To fish and chips and cold chamomile tea_ She thought to herself. Through the open window Laura could see that the sky had turned from a rich blue to a dark velvety black. For a few moments she looked at the moon, risen high into a peaceful night sky that was studded with stars. Then she slowly joined Robbie and drifted off into a contented, deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading if you got this far. This was total Robson sugar fluff and I apologise for the weak meandering "plot" and wandering narrative. My next story has a bit more to it than just Robson fluff and I hope will be a bit of a better read. I appreciate all your notes and messages and again, a big thank you for reading my syrupy waffle. Until next time . . . ML  
**

**PS there may be a bonus Rumpy-Pumpy chapter that erm, fills the gap between this and the last chapter. M rated obviously so if I do get round to posting, it won't show up on the archive, only on my page. ****kthanksbye!**

**UPDATE: Chamomile Tea - the bonus Robson-sexy-fluff-fest missing chapter is now posted on my profile page**


End file.
